


Fall in love (Rewite)

by orphan_account



Series: Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewite, Romance, Slow Burn, pricefield, working, workmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine and her best friend Kate Marsh living in Seattle,  After graduating from the Blackwell Academy their life was exiting and boring, until Maxine fall in love one of her workmates, and they started to hang out, what becomes between Max and Chloe, more than friendship?





	1. Chapter 1

I am Maxine Caulfield 24 years old and I live in Seattle with my best friend Kate Marsh.

When Kate and I graduated from Blackwell Academy, our lives were a bit chaotic for a while. But soon it calmed down. Kate found a job in a small photo shop, as a photographer.

Even though I like photography, and I like it, but I found my way into a tattoo shop as a drawer.

_I was so nervous but eventually it was nothing._ _In fact, the first workday went to so smoothly and I enjoyed it._ _But, during the lunch break, something happened. Something that I can't keep away from my mind._

_It was another girl, or a woman – however you may want to call her._

_Blue hair, a tattoo on her arm, beanie, a flannel top... leather… she was just so perfect and..._

_Anyway, she joined me and the other workers, and I simply couldn’t take my eyes off her and just kept staring at her._

_Creepy right?_

_I talked to her a bit, or should I say stuttered? Jesus Max! What a first impression!_

.

.

.

.

But still we exchanged our numbers. I wondered, maybe I can hang out with her... if we are work mate.

Okay! Max, now it is time to go to sleep.

I put my pen down and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I came back to my room, my phone beeped. Of course, I thought it was Kate, and so when I read

the text, I froze.

_Chloe: "Hey Max"_

_Me: "Hi"_

_(Oh, dumbass)_

_Chloe: "I was thinking maybe you would like to meet tomorrow... before work... breakfast?"_

_(Huh. Well, I’d love to... shush brain)_

_Me: sure… ?"_

_Chloe: "Awesome!" and then after a quick pause, "Umm... I mean sure, that’s fine."_

What the hell was that... I chuckled a little bit before texting to Kate. I mean I told her my day so she knows, maybe I ask her to come with me.

_Me: "Hey you up?"_

_Kate: “Yeah”_

_Me: "So, Chloe texted me and asked if we can go with her... eat breakfast tomorrow?"_

_Kate: "Chloe huh?...;) "_

_Me: “You shut up!" and answer the damn question."_

_Kate: "Chill Max! Yes I’d love to."_

_Me: “Do you really? Or, are you trying to tease me?"_

_Kate: "No comment Max. Night."_


	2. Breakfast

I was sitting with Kate, nervously tapping my foot. I don't even know why but I was nervous.

"Max?" Kate said.

"Shush."

"Come on Max..chill."

"Kate, I can't...I... dammit! Why the hell did I agree to this?"

Kate chuckles, "Calm down Max, it's just breakfast."

"But..."

"I know, Max." Kate smiled.

"I can't do this."

"Of course, you can, and I know you want it too.".

"Of course, I want to, I love to be Chloe's friend...and..."

"And?" Kate asked, with a smirk.

"Shut up Kate!"

The door opened and Chloe walked in, immediately spotting us.

"Morning!" Chloe said as she sat down, taking off her beanie.

"Morning Chloe."

"Kate, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Kate replied.

We talked a lot, and I don't know why I was even nervous in the first place. Kate and Chloe got

along well, and Chloe and I come together. Nothing else mattered right now.

I was eating and from the corner of my eye, I noticed Chloe staring at me. But she quickly looked

away when she saw me watching. _(What)..._ However, I continued to eat.

After a while of talking and eating, it was time to go to work.

"Need a ride?" Chloe asked.

"No no, we can take a bus."

"I can drive us," Chloe replied.

"Okay fine then."

"Middle?" Kate asked, smirking

"Stop it Kate. However, sure."

"What? I didn't do anything," Kate teased.

"Stoooop!"

"Okay, sorry," Kate replied, chuckling as we stepped inside Chloe's truck.

* * *

Customer by customer we survived another work day. I was walking toward the bus stop when someone stopped me. I jumped a little.

"Shit...sorry for scaring you," Chloe said.

"Chloe?...no, no, it's okay. Um...what's up?"

"Want to hang out?" Chloe asked.

"Sure."

"Let's go then.".

Once again, I stepped inside Chloe's truck as she started the engine. Honestly I`m bit nervous but at the same time really happy right now. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it`s short and sorry I didin`t write that exatly day


	3. Skate park

Chloe drove us to the skatepark, so I assumed we were going skating. I didn't mind. I love skating too.

I sat on the bench and watched while Chloe skated and I took a few photos of her.

As time goes by I'm less nervous around Chloe and I feel great, safe and that.

'Do you skate?' Chloe asked.

I jumped a little. 'Huh?'

She just chuckled. 'I asked, do you skate?'

'Oh, yeah, sometimes.'

'Want to now?' Chloe asked.

'I don't have my board.'

'Silly! You can use mine,' Chloe replied.

'Thanks!' I hopped onto the board and went to skate on the ramps.

I was on the ramps doing a few tricks and skating around.

It's a nice feeling when the wind hits your face. You can forget about everything and just go with

the flow.

I noticed Chloe looking at me with a smile on her face.

_(Gosh!) (But I still think she's dating someone. So, no score to Caulfield. Maybe just friends.)_

After I'd skated for a while, I rolled back to Chloe.

'You're pretty good,' Chloe said as I handed back her board.

'Umm, thanks.'

'Want something? Shall I go buy a Coke?' Chloe asked.

'Um... sure, that's fine.'

'Okay then, I'll be back soon,' Chloe replied.

* * *

I was sitting on the bench watching the sky and smiling at how nice this feeling is. No work.

Don't get me wrong, I like to be a work but there are some people I can't stand. Soon, Chloe came back and handed me a Coke.

'Thanks!'

I opened it and took a sip.

'Thank you,' Chloe said.

'For what?'

'For coming with me,' Chloe replied.

'Oh yeah, no problem.'

'No, I mean it. I've had fun,' Chloe replied.

Then it hit me. Chloe is always alone at work She sometimes speaks to the guys but she's still

alone. That makes me a little sad. Well I am too, but not the same way. I mean if you`re work you hadn`t time to chat, expect for breaks.

'Well, what about you stick with me and Kate, every day?'

'Really?'

'Of course.'

'T-thanks,' Chloe replied.

We chatted for a while, getting to know each other, and skated for a little longer.

But it was getting late. It was time to go home for dinner and then evening stuff.

Chloe drove me home and walked with me to my door. She hugged me.

For a moment, I just froze _(dammit!)_ – but then I hugged her back.

'See you tomorrow?'

'Definitely,' Chloe replied, as she pulled away from the hug.

I watched Chloe walk to her truck. When I opened my door, Kate was standing there with a smirk

on her face.

'Not a word.'

'What? I didn't say anything,' Kate replied.

'I know that look.''And who let you in?' I chuckled.

'Oh, your brother,' Kate replied.

'Huh, is Frank here?'

'No, I'm Santa,' said a very familiar man's voice.'

Oh my God! When... how...?'I just hugged my brother.

'Well, hey you, too,' Frank replied.

'Also, who was that girl?

'I groaned. 'Stooooppp iiitt!'

Kate and Frank both laughed and walked to kitchen.

* * *


	4. a Brother

**Max's POV**  
  
Max talked with her Brother Frank and Kate as they sat on the kitchen chair.  
  
Frank wanted to know who was that girl when Max came home.  
  
"It's a girl from work and my work partner."  
  
" Do you like her?" Frank asked.  
  
"I. I think so."  
  
"That is good, Max" Frank replied.  
  
"I don't know... she does not like me."  
  
"Oh, and how did you know that?" Kate asked.  
  
"I can feel it."  
  
"Stop Max. maybe you should talk with her about this" Kate replied.  
  
"Or ask her out" Frank replied.  
  
"I don't know guys; I don't want to make myself totally fool."  
  
" Max, is asking her out what you can lose?" Frank replied as she squeezed Max's shoulder.  
  
"Well, another friend."  
  
"Max, I think that you are silly. Chloe is not stopping your friendship if you ask her out" Frank replied.  
  
"Yeah, I must agree. I saw the looks when we were taking our breakfast" Kate replied.  
  
"Fine, I'll do that, happy?"  
  
"I am when you are" Frank replied.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'll go now, to my room."  
  
I sat down on my computer chair and took my phone from my pocket as I started to converse with Chloe.

* * *

_Me: “Can we meet today?"_  
  
I was staring at my phone and waiting for a response, and I'm still super nervous about this, but my brother and Kate is right. If she says no, then we still can be friends.  
  
When my phone beeped, I can feel that my heart started going faster and I was breathing faster too.  
  
_Chloe: “Sure, what is your mind?"_  
  
_Me: “Midnight walk?"_  
  
_Chloe: “Okay, sure. Will you meet me on the beach?"_  
  
_Me:"Yeah, see you soon."_

Max was a little early on the beach, but she didn't have to wait for Chloe too long.  
  
When Chloe arrived, they were both nervous. It can be felt on the air.  
  
"Hey Max," Chloe said.  
  
" Hey Chloe, c-can we go?"  
  
"Sure" Chloe replied.  
  
Chloe and Max walked for some time before they sat down, Max was still nervous, her hands were sweating and shaking a little, but not the cold.  
  
"Chloe, um.."  
  
"What Max?" Chloe asked as she turned a little.  
  
"Would you go. Go..?"  
  
"What but..?"  
  
"No no, ah shit!"  
  
" Max, talk to me now" Chloe replied.  
  
I took a deep breath and tried again... "would you go out with me?"  
  
I can't read Chloe's reaction, she is just staring at me, with her beautiful blue eyes.. but then, I felt something on my hand.  
  
I looked down, Chloe is holding it.  
  
We were only holding hands and staring each other's eyes for almost ten minutes before Chloe said that word what I was waiting for.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What really?"  
  
Chloe squeezed my hand.. as she replied: "Yeah, really, I wanted to ask you earlier in the park but.."  
  
I don't know, but I only burst into giggling...  
  
"Umm, Max, are you okay?" Chloe asked through her own chuckle.  
  
"Huh, yeah yeah, I was just so fucking nervous."  
  
"I can tell" Chloe replied.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
After walking for a while, we returned to my place.

"I will see you in work tomorrow, right?" Chloe replied.  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow..."  
  
Chloe hugged me; I was happy to return the hug.  
  
"Bye, Chloe."  
  
"Bye."

* * *

I watched her as she drove away, and immediately I opened the door, I spotted Kate and my brother.  
  
"Not a word."  
  
They just chuckled and shook their heads.

While sitting on the couch and looking at the TV, I can still feel Frank's and Kate's staring.  
  
"Okay, what? Something on my face?"  
  
"No, this huge smile and happiness. I've missed it" Frank replied.  
  
"I... yeah."  
  
"So, you did it then?" Frank asked as he sat next to me.  
  
"Yeah, I did it."  
  
"Aaand?"  
  
"Yes, dearest brother. I have a date tomorrow after work."  
  
"YES!" Frank shouted.  
  
"Okay, chill" I chuckled.  
  
"No way, I can’t" Frank replied.  
  
"It’s just date, for now."  
  
"So, you want more?" Frank asked.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. We'll see."  
  
"We are happy for you" Frank replied.  
  
"Thanks, well, I think I have to go bed now because there is school tomorrow, you can sleep in a guest bedroom."  
  
"Thanks, Max"  
  
As Max went to her room, she put on her PJs and went to bed, first time of ages, she fell asleep fast and dreamed of Chloe.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> You may remember my Fall in love story? This is exast the same, expect they are in work instead school, I wanted to write this story again and this way…


End file.
